


Mortal Kombat: Blackabal Tickle Fight Pt. 3: The Revenge

by Mk11blackabal



Series: Blackabal Tickle Fights [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mortal kombat tickles, Mortal kombat tickling, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Erron Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Erron Decides He's Done Being The One Who's Tickled.
Relationships: Erron Black/Kabal, Kabal/Erron Black
Series: Blackabal Tickle Fights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904701
Kudos: 2





	Mortal Kombat: Blackabal Tickle Fight Pt. 3: The Revenge

It's Erron's Turn. Kabal Has Been Getting Erron A Lot Recently, While He Was In Battle, Before Battle, And Just Anywhere. He's Tired Of Always Being The Victim Of Tickle Fights. Because Kabal Leaves Him Breathless And Teary. 

Kabal Was Still Sleeping In Bed. Erron Took This As His Chance. He Carefully Got On The Bed, And Layed Down Next To Speedy. Kabal Didn't Have Any Blankets Covering Him, And His Shirt Rode Up From His Current State.

Erron Began Spidering His Fingers On Speedy's Side, Slowly Moving To His Stomach. All He Got Was Small Chuckles. Erron Tried Outlining His Lover's Side, Nothing. He Was Getting Frustrated Until Kabal Woke Up.

"What Are You Doing?" Speedy Asked.

"I-I Was Trying To Get You Back...But It Didn't Work. It Was Probably Because I Was Using Your Techniques On Y- What Are You Doing Kabal?? KABAL-" *Kabal Started To Lift Up The Cowboy's Top, Exposing His Stomach.

Kabal Then Placed His Hand On Erron's Side. "Next Time You Try To Tickle Me, Don't Go For YOUR Ticklish Spots." Speedy Then Proceeded To Use Both His Hands To Scratch At The Outlaw's Stomach.

Erron Screamed- He Tried Smacking Kabal's Hands Away From His Stomach, But Kabal Didn't Retreat....Like Usual

"O-OHOHOHK!! I GEHEHEHEHET IT!!! S-STOHOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIHIHIHIT!! PL-PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Erron Wasn't In A Good Position, He Was Already Having Tears Form In His Eyes. Speedy Eventually Stopped When The Cowboy Started To Wheeze.

\--Later--

Erron Found Speedy Asleep On The Couch. Then He Noticed His Leg Sticking Out Of The Blanket That Was Lazily Covering Him. This Gave Greedy An Idea. He Snuck Up To His Lover, And Started Spidering His Fingers Around Kabal's Socked Foot. 

That Left An Impression Because Shortly After, Speedy Shot His Leg Back.

"A-Ha! I Found It!" Erron Then Climbed On Kabal's Legs And Grabbed One On His Ankles.

"E-Erron! Please You Don't Want To Do That! L-Let Me Go!" Kabal Begged, He Now Was Scared That Erron Knew His Ticklish Spots.

"Never! Now It's My Turn To Take My Revenge." *And With That, Greedy Spidered His Fingers All Over Kabal's Socked Foot.*

Speedy S c r e e c h e d - Like I'm Pretty Sure Kuai Heard That Shit.

"E-ERRON!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! M-MAKE IT STOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!! PL-PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! N-NOHOHOHO M-MOHOHOHORE!!" Kabal Tried Pulling And Kicking, But Erron Wouldn't Let Go. Erron Only Stopped When He Heard The 2nd Wheeze From Kabal.

The Cowboy Got Off Satisfied, Watching His Lover As He Gasped For Air.

Kabal: "You....*Wheeze* Are So Getting It-"He Gave Erron A Dirty Look.*

"Well, At Least I Know Where To Attack When A Fight Engages." *The Outlaw Places A Kiss On Speedy's Cheek And Walks Off.*


End file.
